"For the Record"
The Grand Magic Games is on the way. The team has to train hard on the Celestial Spirit World. We've got five days to train hard and we should go to win the Grand Magic Games. History will be written by the victors, and I don't think we are going to win if we spend hours screwing around. Everyone needs to be in good shape, their magical expertise should meet the expectations of winning. This time, it's all or nothing. We will do our best to win it. Everyone needs everyone's cooperation. If we lose, we lose and I might pray that they don't eventually decide to hate each other for it too. I remember this before Makarov turned aside - I remember him teaching me that Fairy Tail might be the strongest guild in Earth Land. We were the best guild in Magnolia. Every fight is our fight, we don't get to sit one out. Learning the use of magic is the difference between the prospering of your abilities, or the destruction of your people. He taught me that Fairy Tail couldn't give you a very strong power, yet they give you the instructions on how to attain and retain it. He also taught me that the future is a time for heroes, a time for legacies. History will be written by the victors. And I think the other parts of what he taught me is utter bullshit. As I ponder on Makarov's teachings, they are just hanging around on the place. Virgo is tied on a tree, on her lap lies stacked block of cement. She demands more punishment from her owner, and Lucy couldn't attend to her. Erza and Natsu were determined to lose sleep just to train hard for the Grand Magic Games. Erza and Natsu begins to train for sprinting, when suddenly a pigeon with a note on its feet lands on Erza's hair. As Gray and the others approach on the pigeon, they opened up the note and it has a message of ordering the Fairy Tail to go to the collapsed suspension bridge. Suspecting that it might be a trap, the guild went to the collapsed suspension bridge. Seeing that it was a dead end, they await for a few moments until magic was used to restore the bridge. Suspecting that it might be a trap, Erza said that they want us to come to the other side, so she had Natsu cross the other side. Knowing that it's safe, we crossed the other side. The other side leads to a jungle. They continued onto the path that leads to the jungle. Along the way, they see shadows of three people in robes. The three people walk towards them. They stopped in front of them. A few moments, they showed them their faces. It's Jellal, Meredy and Ultear. Then, I sat down and bow my head down. As the current passes, I remember "Jellal..." Erza remarked nervously. "Erza...though I'd never see you again. Oh, and Grinch - it's good to see you." Jellal replied. "Good to see you unscathed, my friend." I replied smiling. "Erza, I've been with the people who helped me. They've helped me..." said Jellal. "You escaped?" asked Erza. "Indeed. Quite a clever guess." answered Jellal with a smile. "Hello again, Juvia!" said Meredy while she waves at Juvia. "Hello there, you handsome man." said Ultear with a smile. It was for me. "Can we come with you? We want to see you train." requested Jellal. The guild went back to the beach in order for the three Crime Sorciere members to see their training Time flew by as they trained and Natsu challenged Jellal. Since they took a long time of training, the Grand Magic Games would be easy for them. It's afternoon now. I noticed Erza and Jellal were gone. Then, I stopped talking with Ultear and I started to find them. I walked around a good distance on the island, until I reached a cliff with very beautiful flowers. I noticed that yellow glowing spores were falling down and I was quite curious, so I slided down. Reaching the base, I couldn't believe on what I see. I saw Jellal on top of Erza. "Jellal..." said Erza in a soft voice. "Erza..." replied Jellal. As the two share their moments together, tears flow on Erza's eyes. Then, Jellal put his thumbs on her face to drive it away. Then, the two kiss. As I watched them kiss, everything slowed down. My fists began to clench, my heart is slowly being consumed by sadness. Then, they both get up. Erza looks at me. "Grinch, is that you?" asked Erza. Before I could reply, I kept on being silent. Instead of answering her, I summoned a teleporter and teleported back to the guild. Then, I immediately walked to the shoreline, then sat down. Out of frustration - I kept on thinking Jellal and Erza had, the kiss. A few minutes, Erza runs onto my direction. She asks me what's the problem. ''"Grinch? Grinch, what's the problem?" asked Erza worryingly. Instead of answering her, I stood up. Before I would walk away, Erza frowns and she grabbed my arm. When I turned around at her, she slapped me. "Grinch, what was your problem?!" asked Erza again. "I've got no problems with you." I answered. "Really? You didn't answer me when you saw us back. You're being childish and you know it!" replied Erza. "Childish? Does not answering you make me childish? Tell me, how am I being childish." answered I back. Erza frowns and she slaps me again. "You're just being envious because I love Jellal more than you." answered Erza back. "Really? Was it Jellal who carried and saved your arse throughout the guild's battles?! You liked me before, and now you're going to tell me that you love a guy you rarely meet more than the guy who fought alongside with you, that guy even saved your arse!" I replied furiously. On that question, tears began to flow on her eyes. "Yes! I love Jellal! He's my friend since childhood! He's the right man for me! Can't you live with that?!" asked Erza. Erza lets go of my hands. I continued to walk until I reach the coconut tree next to the sleeping quarters. As I walk away from Erza, I can hear her weep. Then, Jellal runs towards Erza's direction. On the coconut tree, I placed my hand against the tree, I closed my eyes and tried to vent out the sadness. A few moments of silence after, Lucy came out from the sleeping quarters wearing her nightwear. "Why are you sad, Grinch?" Lucy asked. "Erza and I have a fight." answered I. "Oh, is she stronger than you? Did she beat you?" asked Lucy. "I meant a quarrel." answered I. "Why did you have a fight with her?" asked Lucy. "Because she loves Jellal more than me." I answered. "Well, the pain is difficult, isn't it?" asked Lucy. "Yeah." answered I. ''"Grinch, come with me to the other side of the shoreline, okay?" requested Lucy with a smile. Lucy and I went to the other side of the shoreline, opposite to where Erza and Jellal are. That part of the shoreline is quite secluded. As we stroll along, the conversation builds and Lucy's voice is getting softer and softer. When we reached to that secluded part of the shoreline, we can observe the beautiful night from that spot. As we stroll along, we can hear the currents plowing away from the shoreline. We can also see the pitch-black sky cloaked with millions of stars and a beatiful moon. Then, we sat on the sands, and continued talking. "Grinch, listen to me." said Lucy. "Something on your mind?" I replied. "The pain will pass." said Lucy repeatedly. Lucy stands up, she assists me. She kept on saying "the pain will pass", repeatedly. She closes her eyes slowly, she slowly grabs on my shoulders, and I slowly grabbed onto her waist. As I observed her, she slowly opens her mouth. It seems to me that she wants to kiss my problems goodbye. I also closed my eyes, opened my mouth a bit. I moved my head very close to Lucy's head. Lucy slowly moves her head to mine and then we gave each other a very intimate kiss for a few dear moments. "...mmm...moi. Does it still hurt?" asked Lucy. Then, we immediately hugged each other. "Never let go of me at this moment, Lucille." answered I. "Okay." replied Lucy. The hug gets more intimate, and Lucy rests her chin at my shoulders slowly. I repeatedly run my hands upon Lucy's smooth hair. Lucy begins to talk to me in a soft voice again. "Grinch, remember this. Though the pain hurts, there's someone out there who really deserves your love. Just wait until it's the right time. That someone could be anyone and she could be anywhere. It might be me, next to you or some other girl that could be found on some other place. You still have a chance at love. so you don't have to feel sad, mmkay?" advised Lucy. "You know what Lucy? I'm thinking of going back home." I said. "Why? Don't you want to fix this up with Erza?" asked Lucy. "No, Lucille. And I think I'll be going through a lot of trouble to go home." said I. "Is there any other reason to go home?" asked Lucille. "None, I just want to escape." I answered. "Okay, Grinch. Can you do me a single favor?" asked Lucy. "What is it?" asked I. "Could you spend the night here with me?" requested Lucy. I smiled. Feeling relief, we sat down on the sands and spend the night watching the ocean and the stars. Homebound A Cold Welcome Redemption |groupA2 = Act II |contentA2 = Contingency The Man Who Got Away Belly of the Beast Revelations The Blue Moon |groupA3 = Act III |contentA3 = Atonement Vendetta The Final Fight Endgame |groupA4 = Act IV |contentA4 = The Journey The Return }}